Spirited Astray
by DarkMatterLord
Summary: Chihiro manages to get back to the Spirit World, but her memories haven't fully returned to her. And with a mysterious old man visiting her occasionally, she finds out what it truly means to be happy with her life, what a true hero is, and how to work with evil.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of Miyazaki's films.

**Author's Note: **Just watched Spirited Away after six years. It's still as amazing. No, I think I like it even more. Some people say that you can appreciate a movie more after you grow older. This is that movie. I may add more Miyazaki characters in this story, so sorry if I get any of them wrong. I only remember Spirited Away well. This is also sloppily made too, so it's not going to be a strong story.

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 1: Return?**

Chihiro didn't know what she wanted to do. While she was succeeding in school, she never really enjoyed it. Even though she was fairly well liked due to her kindness, she never felt that she had any real connection to her.

Getting up from her bed, she looked out of her house window and stared at the Kohaku River. For some reason, she was compelled to going to it. She never understood why. It was like someone was calling out to her. Wanting her to go there.

She always decided to brush off the feeling, but this time, she thought that she might as well. She was eleven years old and had little to no friends to begin with. None of them really hang out with her though, so she never truly thought of them as friends.

It was weird to her parents, who knew that she was a pretty popular person at her old school, she wasn't here. It may have to do with the fact that she was too nice, but the idea never go into their head. Who would think that anyhow?

After getting dressed, she leaves a note for her parents and rides her bike towards the river. As she rides there, she starts to think why she's going. She knows that there isn't much to do, but going to a river by herself at the age of eleven is stupid. She did have common sense.

But even so, it just intrigued her. Something there was just there. Whether or not it be worth her time or if it was a smart decision that she was going there somewhat plagued her mind. Though, at the same time though, something just screamed that it was worth it.

It was just monotonous to her, as every time she thought of the river, she couldn't think straight. It was the same thing every time. A battle within her head whether or not she should go there or not.

By the time she got to the shore of the river, she couldn't believe her eyes. Mainly due to the fact that there wasn't a shore. There wasn't even a river. Standing there, she saw some form of amusement park in the middle of a forest.

While she was curious, she didn't seem to like the atmosphere of the place. Just being so far away could she feel some form of danger and dread there. However, there was also a feeling of comfort, warmth, and welcoming.

While wondering whether or not she should check it out, she felt a coldness on her feet. Looking down, she saw that water was appearing out of nowhere and managed to get up to her knees.

Before she could get out, the water rose to her chest and swept her away. Trying to swim to land, Chihiro struggles to keep afloat, but alas, is submerged under the waves.

* * *

><p><p>

Chihiro couldn't feel much of her body. Maybe it was because she died from the waves and drowned, or maybe she was numb from the waves. Either way, it was more than likely she was this way because of them.

"Such a sad moment to see. To see that your plot lead to this is sadder than sad. You had a love you could stay with, but you chose to leave, and as such, you lost all that you remember."

Barely being able to move her head, Chihiro sees a man with white hair, a beard and mustache, and black glasses. He seemed to be writing something, but she couldn't see what it is. "Who are you?"

He continued writing, but seemed to acknowledged her presence. "Who am I you ask. Well, I rather not tell. Though, I'll say that I'm an observer. One that acknowledges the beauty and courage of woman, the hardness of being a pacifists, and many more."

As continues to keep on writing, she manages to get up. Getting used to the place they were in, which was just some small room with a bed, desk, and bookshelf. There was a door, but it didn't have any doorknob on it.

After finally getting used to moving, she decides to question the mysterious man, feeling afraid that she may be dead. "Where am I? Am I dead?" To her chagrin however, he didn't seem to want to answer that question. "Can you tell me what you're writing about then?"

She wasn't certain, but she thought that she saw him smile for a second there. "You ask what I am writing. Well, it's not a book. What I'm writing is what I saw. I saw a boy and a fish. I saw a witch on a broom. I saw so much in my life that it would take so long to tell the story of these people. These heroes that don't destroy evil, but control it."

"Can you tell me why I'm here then please?"

"Well, I can say that you are one of the most interesting people I have observed. Your story is considered to greatest by many of my followers."

"Followers? Are you a religious figure?"

"No, I refuse to say such a thing. I'm just a man that has the ability to see things others can't. The only thing I see special about myself is this ability to see things throughout history that intrigues me."

As the two continued their conversation, Chihiro didn't feel afraid at all. In fact, she felt calm. The man had something about him that felt magical. Something that makes you smile.

As their conversation seemed to be going on for a while, his watch made a beeping sound. "Well, would you look at that," he quickly said. "it seems that I need to leave now if you will."

"Wait, can you please answer what I asked before? Please." The man stared at the girl and saw a child that had matured, yet still easily was a child.

"Don't worry. I can't say anything, but I will say this. You're not dead. All that's happened is that I brought you here to be safe. Safe from the water."

"What was with the water then?" Chihiro questioned. "how do you know about that anyways? I don't remember you being there."

"You ask so many questions that I don't think I should answer. If I thought you should know them, I would tell you. However, you need to continue living before I will tell you." Seeing that he has to go, the man opened the door, which somehow had a doorknob on it. "You shouldn't worry. You should just remember."

"Remember what?" but before she could continue, the man was gone. Suddenly, the room started to break apart. Knowing that she shouldn't stay behind, she runs towards the door and leaves the room, not getting the answers she was looking for, or even thought she was going to ask.

* * *

><p><p>

Chihiko quickly opens her eyes and sees that she is in the middle of some restaurant. On the counters is a bunch of delicious looking food. What took her by surprise though is the fact that the costumers were pigs.

As she started to process the logic of it, she quickly realizes something. Getting up and running outside, she sees a large building with a line of weird things, with a frog leading them inside.

As she starts to remember something, a large creature flies over her. Looking up, she sees that it has a similar body to a snake. However, unlike snakes, it was flying and it seemed to dwarf the majority of them.

Chihiko didn't completely understand what was going on. She couldn't. However, she knew exactly what to say. Just two words. "I'm back."

* * *

><p><p>

Sloppy story. Sorry for the poor writing, shortness, and out of character Chihiko. Give suggestions.


End file.
